battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spirited Crane - Chapter 2: Open The Gate
<- Previous chapter Next chapter -> Chapter 2: Open The Gate “What the… What’s going on?” Dearan shouted in panic. Tsuru gently pushed him aside, “Stay here. I’ll explain later,” she winked, “okay?” Then without another word, she flew near to the gigantic being. “Death-Sire… is it? What are you even doing here?” Tsuru casually started chatting to the gigantic being, whom she called Death-Sire. “I was going to take this boy for our next doll creation, but it looks like I was too late,” he responded in a low-pitched but loud voice. As if to echo with his roar, the wind outside the church banged on the window panes. Dearan covered his ears as he hid in a corner, getting scared of all those noises surrounding him. “That’s right. I’m his Spirit, and you’re not going to take him away from me,” Tsuru swirled around Death-Sire, but he was not bothered by it at all. “Mistress Hera ordered us to not take in anyone with Spirits, but as the Blade Emperor of Ogres, I’m not willing to back down from you little bird,” Death-Sire took out a dark purple sword with sharp golden edges piercing out from the guard, along with a red snake pattern forming an S-shape on the guard. “Say hello to my Murasame,” without any further notice, he swung the sword at Tsuru, but she swiftly dodged the attack. “Too bad I’ve lost my Brave, or else I’d be in equal ground with you,” Tsuru said as two yellow fans appeared in her hands. She then elegantly blocked Death-Sire’s next attack with them. They were surprisingly solid. Tsuru danced in mid-air with her fans, chanting as a moment of mysterious wind blew up, and phantom of pink flower petals surrounding her like a tornado, “Soul Burst: Soul Waltz.” Suddenly, the flower petals were moved to Death-Sire, surrounding him instead. Now he could not move at all. However, Death-Sire did not flinch an inch. Although without a mouth, it felt like he was smirking, “Make me unmovable, decrease my power. But I’m telling you, these little tricks won’t work on me.” He continued, “As a servant of the great Grandwalkers, we know everything about you minor Spirits. Your Soul Burst ability need to recharge, so to be honest, your attack just now won’t affect me much. Before you finish recharging, I can already move freely!” Just after he finished saying that, the petal barrier was sliced open immediately with his sword. Tsuru flew further away in case she got hit. She took the chance to peek at Dearan, who curled up in the corner waiting for an explanation. When Tsuru was distracted, Death-Sire made another attack. This time he lifted up his sword, and hammered it down onto Tsuru. Not having enough time to escape, Tsuru could only take it… with her own hands. In a flash, Tsuru clapped the sword in between her hands, the sharp blade was only an inch in front of her nose. Tsuru was shaking as she was using a lot of strength on stopping it. “Oh? Nice one, little bird. But how about this!” Death-Sire put in more force onto his sword. While Tsuru was still hanging on, a purple mist was leaking from the snake’s mouth on the guard. It slowly swirled around Tsuru, in which then she felt something was odd. “My strength...” She squished her eyes with her eyelids, as though doing this could give herself more strength. “Hahaha! Taste the power of my Murasame!” Death-Sire once again put into more force, at the point where Tsuru finally could not hold on longer. She let go of the blade, and then got hit to the ground with a loud bang. Dearan was still observing from his corner, not knowing what to do. “Cough, cough,” Tsuru slowly stood up from the crater they had created. She brushed away the dust on her chest, “That’s why I wear chestplate.” “I’m surprised that you can withstand my hit,” Death-Sire raised his sword high, “I’m going serious now!” He then swung the sword at Tsuru. She flapped her wings strongly and flew away. With a loud crash, she looked back, and saw the crater she formed was larger than before. However, there was no time to look at craters, as Death-Sire was already charging at her again. This time Tsuru also charged at him. She increased her speed in the air, put out her hand, and shouted, “Soul Burst: War Soul Hymn!” Pink stars were formed behind her, which then all clashed onto Death-Sire’s body, decreasing his power even more. Death-Sire was not frightened by her chants though, nor did he bother about whatever effects applied on him. He did not stop his assault. As the sword came down, Tsuru turned sideways, her wings closely slid past the descending blade. She then threw a punch at his eyes, in which he finally flinched for once and moved backwards. It was not a fatal punch, but Death-Sire could still feel the pain within. “Urgh! You little…!” Death-Sire let out a roar at Tsuru, blowing her off the spot. He then swung the sword at her from her left side. In reaction, Tsuru flew upwards. Suddenly, Death-Sire jumped up, pulled out his arm, and grabbed Tsuru, an action that she did not expect. His hand was bigger than her whole body. Tsuru felt like being coiled up by a giant cobra. As he landed onto the floor, the vibration caused Dearan to finally take real notice on what they were doing. “Damnit… I need my Brave…” Tsuru complained. Death-Sire moved her closer to his face, “I wonder if a Spirit can turn into a doll.” “You’ll never know… because I won’t let you… do that…” She forced out a smile. “Continue that crap you have, because that’ll be your last words,” Death-Sire tightened up his grip, causing Tsuru to moan in pain. Dearan stayed in his corner, starting to panic. He originally hoped that Tsuru could finish Death-Sire off, but obviously the situation had changed now. He figured that to get out of here, he needed to do something. He looked at Death-Sire’s glowing eyes. Then he observed the window panes in judder by wind, which also showed the darkness from the outside. At last, he moved his eyes across all the red torches. “Ow ow ow ow ow! Can’t you be gentle to a lady!” Tsuru shouted. Death-Sire made a “hmph”, and punched Tsuru onto the floor, still holding her in his hands, “You better be quiet, little bird. I’ll properly finish you after I also capture your partner.” He looked up, only to feel an emptiness in the church. Except for them Spirits, there was no sign of any other kind of life form. Then, he felt something was thrown at his back, so he turned around, facing the end of the church, which was depicting a portrait of Hera. He looked down, noticing that what hit him was a grail taken from the altar. “You pest! Where are you?” He shouted. Then, he heard a crack. At the instance he turned around, the entrance door of the church became wide open. The strong wind from outside had intruded the entire space, proving its existence by blowing out each and every torch in the building. The only thing glowing in the darkness was Death-Sire’s eyes. He laughed, “What? Are you going to blind me? Sorry to say, but I can still see at dark.” He then noticed something was running around. It was Dearan. He jumped like a hopper in front of Death-Sire, waving arms at him, “I’m here! You big, fat, ugly… whatever purple thing you are!” After that, Death-Sire’s eyes suddenly glowed brighter, in which Dearan noticed. That could only mean one thing… Before he could finish his thought, the blade came down at his spot. He quickly jumped off, just enough to evade the attack. Dearan’s conclusion was simple and clear: he had triggered Death-Sire. However, he was not frightened by that huge blade. Instead, he started circling around Death-Sire in the fastest speed he could make. At first, his eyes still needed to adapt to the dark environment, so it was very risky of him to run around so near to Death-Sire. Luckily, his speed could outpace Death-Sire’s glance. Like a cat following the red dot, Death-Sire also started twisting his body left and right, trying to catch a sight of the little shadow. “Foolish human! You can’t do anything!” Death-Sire landed another hit in front of Dearan. Dearan then immediately changed to the opposite direction and continued his run. His school blazer flickered as the change of direction created the slightest motion in the air. If a heroic description had to be made, Batman would probably be the best choice. As Dearan continued to circle around, Death-Sire also continued to twist his waist awkwardly like a dancing bear. Both of them were starting to get dizzy from all those repeating and confusing moving patterns. Not being used to constant movement, soon after Dearan started panting. Removing his tie and unbuttoning the collar beforehand did not help with his breathing regulation. Not to mention, due to Death-Sire’s anger, he was grabbing Tsuru even tighter. She had already lost any kind of motion. He knew he was running out of time. Just then, the blade was going to land directly on him again. He jumped to the left and rolled under Death-Sire, through the gap between his legs. He figured this was the best spot, so he got up recklessly and tried to pull the distance between him and Death-Sire’s back. Death-Sire was turning around, “Enough with the cat and mouse game!” “This was never a chase!” Dearan flicked his dark school blazer high. He inserted his hand into the inner pocket of his blazer, then he threw out something that was shining bright, so bright that Death-Sire let go of all his possessions to cover his eyes. As the item got closer to his face, it blinded his sight even more. Death-Sire felt like he got knocked out on the head even though it was just strong light. Tsuru started to fall to the ground. Dearan ran towards her while shouting, “Tsuru! Now!” Tsuru opened her eyes fiercely. Her wings spread out once again to balance herself in the air. In a split second, she chanted as she pointed her finger at Death-Sire’s chest, “Soul Burst: Yourai Spark!” A khakkhara was formed in front of her, pointing towards Death-Sire. Fired at high speed, it eventually pierced through his chest and unleashed a huge electric shock. Death-Sire let out a painful and deafening scream before his body started to break into pieces. “Cu… curse you…” he said as he kneeled onto the ground, “My pride… has taken… over me…” Death-Sire and his sword disappeared. Dearan and Tsuru stood in their area for a long while before moving freely, just to confirm that everything was safe now. Dearan picked up his item, which was his phone with the screen in full brightness and the torch on. “Wow! Dearan! You’re incredible! What tactic was that?” Tsuru gave him a big hug, smuggling her face on his. In return, Dearan sighed, “It’s just Biology… To be honest… I didn’t expect him to have night vision, but I’m glad he got startled by the light. And that last attack… you sure have some good reactions to aim so accurately and quickly.” Tsuru made a big smile, “Hehe~ Thanks for the compliment~” The scenery around them changed rapidly back to where they originally were, at the house door with a rainy sky. Dearan leaned himself onto the door, “What the hell just happened…” He looked at Tsuru, who was back to her brown hair and eyes with the blue kimono. She was fixing her clothing, then her eyes met with Dearan, in which she smiled brightly. Dearan looked away, slightly blushing, “Here, I’ll let you in. Give me a second.” He took out the key and opened the door, “Please go in.” “No, no! At this moment, you should say ‘lady first’! Not very gentlemanly, are you?” Tsuru puffed her cheeks. Dearan did not react to that, “I wasn’t trying to be a gentleman anyway. Now where’s your luggage?” “I don’t have any,” Tsuru casually walked in. Dearan followed. As they stepped in, Tsuru became fascinated with all kinds of decorations on and beside the walls. She observed the photos that Dearan’s aunt put up, then poked at the ticking clock, then opened and closed some of the drawers of the cabinets near the door. Dearan went up and grabbed her collar from behind, “That’s very impolite of you to touch everything you see.” Tsuru stuck her tongue out and rubbed her hair, “Hehe~” “Follow me to the kitchen,” Dearan said, “I need explanation.” “No problem!” Tsuru quickly ran into the kitchen, found a chair and sat down. Dearan was a little stunned from her sudden action, but again, he just brushed it away with a sigh. He also went into the kitchen, taking out tea bags and powder, and started heating the kettle, “Tea?” “Do you have green tea?” Tsuru’s eyes were shining with excitement, but sadly Dearan gave a negative answer. Disappointed, she quietly stayed in her position, swinging her legs as Dearan was preparing the tea. After a while, Dearan sat down opposite to Tsuru, placing two mugs between themselves. He took a sip, and so Tsuru followed. After another short moment of silence, Dearan spoke, “So? Who are you? What was that big purple thing? Where were we?” “Calm down, calm down! I’ll explain everything!” Tsuru made a sip on her tea, and continued, “I’m not actually your cousin, but a Spirit that’s related to you.” “Related to me?” “Urgh…” Tsuru seemed unable to explain the following part, “Let’s say… I’m the embodiment of your feelings…” Upon hearing that, Dearan frowned, “What do you mean?” “You see… we Spirits are categorised into two kinds. I’m the kind that’s created through strong will or desire of a certain person, in this case, you. I represent your inner happiness-” “Nonsense,” Dearan cut her sentence, “my happiness… is long gone… Right now... I’m empty…” Tsuru abruptly stood up, “That’s not true! You’ve never lost that feeling! It’s just that you’ve been hiding it deep inside you, covering it with all kinds of other feelings that you’re experiencing. A long time passed, you forgot that feeling. You realised that you can still carry on living without that feeling, so you refused to dig it up.” “So what? Are you going to make me happy?” Dearan asked. Tsuru became stuck upon being asked. She did not know how to respond, nor did she know if her answer would be an absolute promise. Dearan stared at her for a while. When he knew she could not give out an answer, he got up and was ready to leave. “Yes.” Dearan stopped and turned around, “What did you say?” Tsuru stood firm and looked into Dearan’s eyes with determination, “Yes! I will make you happy! Please! Give me a chance!” Dearan did not respond, nor did he move. He was standing in the same spot, his head full of confusion and suspense. On the outside, he looked like a computer that froze due to malfunction. He was analysing her facial expression, analysing the words she just said, analysing what had just happened before they entered their home. Eventually, he sighed, and once again sat down, “You literally sounded like a girl confessing. Do whatever you like.” Tsuru did not take too much to that, as she was relieved that Dearan kind of accepted her declaration. She pulled in her chair, looking more cheerful than before, “Should I continue?” “Hm?” “I haven’t finished explaining, have I?” Category:Fanfiction Category:Work By Andelas